Red clouds and lavender
by darkjessie543
Summary: she was tired of her father and his huge ego, he always wanted to change her and she just wanted to be normal without the troubles of being the hyuuga heiress on her shoulders so she did what every kid in her position would do...run away.


"Hinata-Chan!" screeched Naruto. 'Hello Naruto Kun' I said slowly as I was walking home from a mission with Kiba and Shino.

We went to the land of water escorting a local merchant it was supposed to be a d ranked mission but it was discovered that he was carrying a forbidden jutsu passed down through his clan male members. And it was wanted by rouge ninjas from the land of mist big disaster and I was a burden again...

Now when I get home I'm going to have my dad on my back about how I need to get stronger and to stop getting in the way.

"What's wrong Hinata-Chan, tough mission?" he asked. 'I'm ok Naruto Kun I'm just tired and I'm going home to rest.' "ok bye" he said as he ran off most likely going to Ichiraki's ramen shop.

Typical ... I haven't Stuttered since I was 15 and I have long got over my crush on Naruto. I have practically lost my emotions just like the rest of my family. I reached the front gates of the Hyuuga mansion.

'Home sweet home', I said sarcastically. I opened the gates and walked through the pretty gardens the fountain in the middle with red rose bushes lining both sides leading to the front staris and door.

I preformed a seal and und unlocked the door you see only Hyuuga blood line limits can perform this seal. I walked inside and walked up the right staircase admiring the medieval English armour in the middle of the steps.

My dad always enjoys collecting stuff to make this place look good for when the Hyuuga elders come to hold meetings here. I walked across the passage to my room and slumped down on my lavender coloured bed.

My mid back long indigo hair sprawled on the covers. I suddenly felt really tired and was about to close my eyes when my father stormed in and I jumped off the bed.

He walked over to me and slapped m across the cheek. My hand immediately reached for my cheek and started rubbing it. "You know full well that you are supposed to report to me after a mission!" he shouted.

'Gommenasai I was really tired and I forgot,' well sorry if I had the crap beaten out of me by s-ranked criminals and I just wanted a moment to rest.

"I heard you got captured again and had to be rescued you need to become stronger and stop being a burden on your team," He stated coldly. I gritted my teeth and he left my room glaring at me.

This was the final straw I'm leaving and I'm going to go train somewhere out of this village where everyone thinks I'm weak and a burden just the wait... I packed a back full off hidden food taken from the kitchen and clipped a pouch with 20 kunai around my hips, and my left thigh I was wearing a black jonin outfit low cut ,liberty of Kakashi gee thanks with a mesh shirt underneath and a matching skirt that reached mid thigh with bandages underneath.

I opened my window and climbed out sliding down the roof and onto the large willow tree my father like most things around here bought the tree from a different country him and that fucking huge ego!

I dropped to the ground skilfully quietly and sprinted full pace through the forest. Where am I going to go now? Will I be looked for by Anbu? Well I don't really care I had been travelling for half a day now I would say it was about 8 in the morning and I was somewhere near Suna there was a huge sand storm approaching I need to find shelter. 'Byakugan!!' About a kilometre west from where I was standing there was a cave.

I sprinted even faster abusing my already aching legs and completely depleting my chakra resources I passed out on the floor of the cave. I had a dream about unicorns and rainbows as if! That only happens in movies I dreamed I was in a forest everything looked the same.

Every tree lined up it seemed to go on forever then I remembered something "when you are playing in the forest and you get lost on the was go with your gut and you will find your way hinata Chan" sounded the loving voice of her mother from when she was five before her mother got killed on a mission.

I walked straight it just felt right and landed up in a middle of a small round clearing in the middle was a cherry blossom tree I walked up to it and was admiring it when I heard a voice warn "Run hinata get away from the cave and go home it's not safe". I woke up from the sound off two men arguing.

I opened her pearly orbs to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes a male version of Ino accept with half of his hair down and OMG!!!!! Itachi Uchiha!

The Uchiha looked at me and said 'look she's awake'. 'Itachi-san what do we do with her.' ' She stumbled into the entrance of our base what else pick her up we are going in'

'Umm....can't you just pretend you didn't see me and just let me go please?' The blonde haired one burst into laughter and through me over his shoulder they walked further into the cave and in front of a big boulder with a seal on it he cast a release spell and It crumbled up and he took me into a big room with five different passages I could hear the boulder pieces crumble back together again.

He walked down the third passage and was walking towards a door when itachi said "my room".

Deidara turned around and took me into a different room it was a large room bigger than the one I have at home it had four doors in it a king sized red silk covered bed a side table and various weapons scattered all over the place. Deidara placed me at the bottom of the bed with me looking up at him he smirked and asked me what my name is.

'Hinata Hyuuga,' I said nervously. "I'm Deidara and this is..." 'I know Itachi Uchiha...' " you can leave now Deidara" itachi said eyeing me he nodded and left the room. "so what's a Hyuuga heiress doing in the middle of Suna. 'I umm well ran away because everyone thought I was weak and a burden and my father has an ego the size of Jupiter!' I replied.

For a moment it looked like he was going to smile but instead he smirked. ' Then I'll train you to become stronger' he replied. 'But for now you are a prisoner until we show you to leader-sama and he approves so you'll have to sleep in the cell in my room' he said smirking.

He started jingling some keys around a chain dangling from his neck and removed a key. He opened one of the doors and showed me a room with a small but comfy looking bed there were chains hanging from the walls and the room was small there was a smaller area in that room where a toilet and shower was covered by the wall obviously for some sense of privacy.

I noticed the bed had chains on it to keep the person from escaping at night (if possible!) the door had bars on it that you can see through obviously. 'Ah you shouldn't have' I said sarcastically. He smirked and dragged me into the cell and chained me to the bed 'I shall enjoy this night hinata...' he smirked.

I struggled under the chains but it was no use. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead and walked out the cell and getting into his big bed I just noticed that the bed and the cell door was directly lined up so he could literally watch me sleep. He smirked and closed his eyes. god next time i try to run away i should atleast know where i'm going to!

i don't own naruto if i did this would have happened already...=)

Please reveiw... i'm already writing the new chapter for you guys=)


End file.
